A Fairy Tail Christmas Carol
by thelegendarysalamander
Summary: Taking place shortly after the Fighting Festival and his exile, Laxus is alone in the north on Christmas. Or is he? With Levy being familiar with the story "A Christmas Carol", it's up to members of the Raijinshuu to show Laxus the error of his ways and bring him back where he belongs.


Laxus wasn't quite sure where he was going.

Direction had been the last thing on his mind. After what he had done recently, he knew his only option was to get away.

But get away to _where_? It was the first time in his life that he could remember not having a concrete plan of some sort. It frustrated him and tore at his insides, almost as much as the guilt that continued to gnaw at the pit of his stomach. All he could do now was walk and continue to put one foot in front of the other; the focus on that preventing him from thinking too hard about _why_ he was wandering out here within the snow. Wasn't Gray from up here?

Gray. Natsu. Erza. Freed. Evergreen. Gramps...

Visions of his family - or, at least, what was once his family - briefly flashed through his mind, a scowl inadvertently crossing his face. Damn it all, that was just what he was trying to prevent...

Orange eyes looked up from his feet to the sun setting over the horizon. It would be night soon, and he would have to find a place to set up camp before long. A small clearing lie ahead, as if the land provided a brief respite of its own before launching headlong into the endless forest that laid beyond. It would do.

So the lightning mage set up his small, ratty tent and started a small fire on branches he had collected from the outskirts of the woods nearby. All he could do was keep moving, doing anything to keep his mind from wandering to matters he would have to eventually face.

The night set in and it was time to sleep. The constant walking and shouldering his bags had been enough to wear him out sufficiently, eyelids fluttering shut as a dreamless sleep overtook him...

...or so he thought.

Voices played off in the distance, so familiar and yet so distant. After all, they were miles away, and nowhere near him now.

"There he is!"

"See? I told you, you can't doubt a dragon slayer's sense of smell."

"Quiet, brats! If you want this to work, you can't give yourselves away!"

"But it's Laxus~"

"Freed!"

"Ah, yes, quite right. Silence."

"Now, Levy, you're the one that knows the story the best. What comes first?"

"Past, then present, then future."

"Alright. Freed, you go first. Take the dust that Polyusica gave us and throw it in his face."

"In his FACE? I can't do that to Laxus, it's uncouth!"

"I'll do it then!"

"You'll do no such thing, you poor excuse for a human toaster."

"Nobody ever lets me do anything fun..."

"This isn't about fun, you idiot, it's about helping out a friend!"

"That doesn't mean we can't have any fun at all!"

"Will you all stop bickering and get on with it before he wakes up?"

"Very well then. I shall start."

The snow crunched underneath Freed's boots as he approached where Laxus was sleeping. Wasting no time, a hand reached into the small red pouch that Porlyusica had given them, fingers clutching the dust which was thrown into Laxus' face moments later.

The Thunder God's nose twitched, especially sensitive as it were due to being a dragon slayer. His eyes clenched shut as he sneezed and coughed, attempting to grasp his bearings. Water trickled from his eyes as he struggled to open them, blinking a few times until he looked at the apparition before him.

"...Freed?"

"I am not Freed! I am the ghost of Christmas past!" Freed was being especially dramatic, much to the chagrin of Levy, who was quietly facepalming and shaking her head behind the nearby tree.

"...No, I'm pretty sure you're Freed. You smell like an excess of cologne and desperation."

"I...I-I do not...I mean...I am _quite_ sure he does not smell like that!" The ghostly vision of Freed blinked a few times as he attempted to get back into character, clearing his throat. "You must heed my words! For if you do not, you will be doomed to an eternity of solitude!"

Natsu couldn't suppress the small snicker as he peered out from the opposite side of the same tree Levy was ducked behind. "He's such a dork!" He whispered. Levy responded by taking her book and hitting him over the head with it. "Ow!" He rubbed the top of his head, scowling slightly.

"Past, present thyself!" Freed's arms reached towards the heavens, and Laxus couldn't believe his eyes as the scenery warped around him. Suddenly, they were within the confines of the guild hall. But how was that possible? Had they teleported?

No, it wasn't that. It was just as Freed had said - this was the past. Childlike images of the friends he once had ran around the the place, causing a ruckus. It was a Christmas many years ago, and one that Laxus knew all too well as he felt his heart sink into his stomach.

Miniature versions of Natsu and Gray were tugging at the star that was supposed to top the grandiose tree that stood proudly within the corner. Mirajane and Erza were getting along for once as they strung popcorn around the tree. Lisanna, Elfman, Cana and others were all digging for various ornaments, finding their favorites and chattering merrily while Makarov watched from his seat on the bar.

Laxus saw himself, dark and brooding within a corner as music blared from his headphones, clearly not having any of the racket and nonsense that went on around him. Makarov's head turned, looking to the teen before he hopped from his seat and wandered over. The older man motioned for Laxus to remove his headphones, the youth complying as he looked down at his grandfather.

"What do you want?"

"It's Christmas, Laxus. You should join in the festivities."

"Why bother? This is ridiculous."

"How is spending time with your family ridiculous?"

"Family? Don't make me laugh. I have no relation to these weaklings and simpletons." Color rose in the young man's cheeks as frustration and anger began to come to a head. "We shouldn't even all be here! We should be out on missions and showing the world that Fairy Tail stops for nothing!"

"Even the strongest of guilds need to know when to rest, Laxus. You would do well to remember that."

"The strongest of guilds? Pah." Laxus stood up and gestured broadly across the room. "This is hardly a strong guild. This is laziness and _weakness_." He moved then, brushing past the old man, and making enough of a scene that the other children stopped what they were doing to look at them. Finally the blond turned, and spouted words that had echoed in his mind for years to come.

"Mark my words, old man - I will never run a guild that's this pathetic. This _weak_. Weak like _you_."

With that, he stormed out, the door slamming behind him. The rest of Fairy Tail looked on at that closed door with a mix of confusion and sadness.

Present-day Laxus stayed silent for a moment, intense gaze moving towards Freed. "Why do you show me this, Freed?"

"I told you, I am not-"

"_Why_?"

The "apparition" of Freed let out a small sigh, bringing his fingers to his temple for a moment as he struggled with the words in his mind for a moment. His gaze came back up to meet Laxus' own as he began to speak.

"Don't you see? This is where it all began. This is the moment that you decided that you had to take matters into your own hands. This is the moment where you began to hatch your plan, but ultimately, this is the moment that would prove to be your _own_ greatest moment of weakness."

Laxus bared clenched teeth towards Freed. "_What_ did you say?"

Freed's eyes widened as he was caught off guard for a moment, before hardening with resolve. "It is your greatest moment of weakness. This is what would prove to be your future downfall, and what would lead you to sleeping out in the ridiculous snow of the north instead of being back in the guild where you belong."

Laxus' lips formed back over his teeth as he contemplated this for a moment. Frustrated as he was, the lightning mage knew that Freed was right. The feelings and thoughts that he had tried so hard to fight off were now being forced upon him.

"You cannot run away from what you've done, Laxus. You can only accept it. Use it a strength - the strength to continue moving forward." Freed's ghost took a step back, and the world faded back to the snowy north as the apparition began to disappear. "Remember what I've taught you...you...you...you...you...you..."

"I think he emphasized that echo a little too much." Natsu whispered. Levy readied her book again, but before she could act, the giant fist of Makarov slammed into the pink haired youth's head, sending him sprawling into the snow beneath him. "Mmmfff!" The muffled protest of the dragon slayer was drowned out by the snow.

"Alright babies, it's your time to shine!"

Laxus had barely regained his sight of the snowy plains around him when he noticed 3 small red and green boxes hopping across the field towards him. He blinked a few times as he looked at them. They lined up with one another, the one on the far right popping open first.

A clown upon a spring emerged - a jack-in-the-box, a child's toy. Laxus stared at it for a moment before he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello, Laxus!"

"Bixlow?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Suddenly the pitch of the voice got just a bit higher as Laxus rolled his eyes in response. "We represent..."

The box on the far left popped open. Another clown upon a spring. "...the ghost of Christmas present!" This voice was slightly lower in pitch as Bixlow attempted to continue to mask his voice.

Laxus growled and let out an exasperated sigh. "This is ludicrous..."

The clown on the right's voice emerged once again. "Shh! You'll ruin the show!"

The clown on the left's voice spoke shortly thereafter. "Present! Present thyself!"

Natsu whispered to Levy once again. "Did he just say "present" twice?" The answer to his question came in the form of a book to his face.

The third box erupted, another clown emerging - but this one's spring was much longer, and the clown hit Laxus promptly in the nose, dust exploding everywhere. Laxus sneezed on the impact, rubbing his nose as the snow around him faded...

...bringing him to the guild hall once again. But it was just how he had left it. Mirajane was shuffling about the hall, serving egg nog to the denizens that were there. Erza quietly sat at the bar, while Cana sat next to her, drinking her own particular spiked brand of the holiday drink.

The brunette placed her now empty mug back on the table, signaling to Mirajane for another round. "It's just not the same."

Erza merely nodded once in response. "I know."

"Y'know, he was always kind of a jackass, especially around this time of the year. But I think in a way, that's kind of what made Christmas...well, Christmas. We all just sorta learned to expect it like we do presents under the tree."

The scarlet haired warrior cocked her head to the side to cast a glance upon Cana. "I know what you mean. He had his own...unique way of celebrating the holiday, I suppose." She took a small sip from her cup. "But it didn't matter. We were all here. That's what mattered. And now..." She looked behind her, to the guild hall that just wasn't as full as it normally ways, the roar of the party just a bit duller than usual. "...it's different. Not in a good way."

"Yup. No amount of drinking is going to change it, either."

A male voice chimed in. "He'll be back." Gray glanced over his shoulder behind him towards the two women at the bar. "It's just a matter of when, not if."

Cana blinked a few times before sighing and shaking her head.

"Gray..."

"Yeah?"

"Your clothes?"

"Eh?!" The ice mage looked down in horror as his pants were nowhere to be found. The world began to fade once again, and Laxus was brought back to the fields of snow, his vision blurry. He could barely make out one of the clowns moving once again.

"You see? Even now, the babies miss you! Even with what you've done, you are still family to them. Don't forget, you're never alone!" The clowns all retreated into their boxes, hopping back from whence they came as Laxus attempted to regain his composure.

When the blur diminished, he found himself looking up at the figure of a woman. Clad in a flowing, dark green dress, with large wings, her ghostly form sparkled in the moonlight.

"Hello Laxus. I'm..."

"Evergreen."

"..._the __**fairy**__ ghost of Christmas future_." The woman stressed with a sudden twitch of annoyance. A hand rested on her hip as she looked lovingly over her shoulder at the wings behind her.

"Well, it's nice to know there'll be _big things_ in my future." Laxus muttered with a smirk as his eyes wandered below her neckline.

Without further adieu, Laxus found himself being smacked in the cheek with the star shaped wand the "ghost" was holding, dust exploding in a cloud in front of him. The lightning dragon slayer roared in protest. "Enough with this dust, I'm tired of snee-ACHOO!" As it had twice before, the world faded.

Yet they were not in the guild hall this time. It was a vast darkness that enveloped them, even beneath their feet. Only the faint glow from the ghost of Evergreen provided any illumination. Laxus folded his arms across his chest.

"What is this?"

"This is where two paths lay before you, Laxus. But you can pick only one." She gestured an arm forward, and an image appeared before them. "You may hold yourself to the ideals that you have had, of being guild master of the strongest guild..." An image of Laxus appeared before them, a mirror of the real one that stood next to Evergreen.

"At least I'm still good looking." The thunder mage muttered with a small grin following it.

Evergreen's ghost rolled her eyes, and almost as if on cue, the image of Laxus slowly began to morph. The hair turned black, his face narrowed, and a beard sprouted from his chin.

It had morphed to an image of Iwan Dreyar.

"...and you will live up to the example that your father had always set for you." Evergreen's voice was cold and harsh - something that she did not personally wish for, yet knew was necessary.

Laxus didn't say a word. He stared at the image of his father. There before him was a man he had always hated, had done everything not to become...but his actions had clearly been as if he were a puppet and his father had pulled the strings.

A harsh reality.

"And the other path?"

"As the others have said. Accept your actions. Realize that you are not alone. Learn from your mistakes, and move on. You cannot punish yourself forever, just as you cannot continue on the road you have been on." The snow began to fade back in from the blackness, and Laxus was back at his camp where Evergreen's spiritual form stood before him.

"We have done all we can for you. Where you go from here is up to you." Laxus' vision blurred as she began to fade away, and the woman tapped him on the head with the wand once again. "Sleep well, Laxus."

"But, I..." The male didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he slumped back onto the ground, slumber overtaking him. Evergreen returned behind the trees where the others waited.

"Can we go home now?" A rather bored dragon slayer asked, chin propped up in his hand. Levy's book came around for a swing, but Natsu quickly arched his head backwards in a dodge. "Haha! Thought you had me, but I-OOF!" However, Levy swung it back around from behind and smacked him in the back of the head. The bluenette scowled as she barked at Natsu. "I'd be worried about brain damage, but with you I don't even think it's possible anymore." Exasperated, she stood up and looked at Makarov. "Do you think that did the trick?"

"Hard to say. He's stubborn, that one. We can only hope." The small man smiled at his companions, before signaling in the opposite direction. "I think Natsu is right for a change. It's time to go home. Come along." He waved his hand and started to trek that way, with Natsu eagerly bounding ahead of him and Levy keeping pace with her guild master.

The Raijinshuu, however, did not move. All three stood and stared at their former leader, resting peacefully now, yet their faces were solemn.

"That means you too!" A giant arm reached around the fronts of the three mages, dragging them backwards through the snow and towards the rest of the guild.

"Goodbye, Laxus! Come home soon!" Freed managed between sobs.

"The babies are waiting to play, Laxus! Don't keep them waiting too long!" Even Bixlow, who was normally all laughs and ridiculousness, couldn't hold back his tears.

"Don't leave me with these two morons forever, Laxus!" Evergreen sniffled as the arm continued to drag her back.

Makarov let them go once they were with the rest of the group. They all walked in silence - even the overwhelming energy of Natsu had abated as they kept their quiet. The guildmaster took one last look over his shoulder, whispering quietly. "Merry Christmas, Laxus..."

...

The morning broke, and Laxus' eyelids parted with the sunshine peeking over the horizon. He blinked a few times, rubbing his face. Had he imagined a clown hitting his nose? It sure felt like he had been hit. He groaned loudly as he reached for his bag behind him.

But his hand felt something else.

Brow furrowing, he turned to see a small bag tied with red and green string sitting upon his pack. A tag was upon it, fluttering softly in the cool breeze. Laxus grabbed the pouch and read the tag intently.

"_For when you're ready to find your way_." That was all it said. He couldn't help but think the handwriting was awful familiar, however...

He opened the pouch and peered inside. Dust.

Why would he be given dust?

He sat for a moment and thought it all over, until it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Son of a bitch..." He grumbled and shook his head. Leaning his head over the bag, and rolling his eyes while he did, he inhaled deeply. Just like before, the world shuddered around him, and the snow retreated. In its place were...trees. Lots of trees. Lush greens all around him.

It all felt so familiar. Hadn't he been here before? His eyes scanned the area, and realization sunk in.

Tenrou. He had to go to Tenrou.

As if the vision itself caught on to his realization, he was snapped back into the snowy lands of the north. Once his vision cleared, he packed his camp up without hesitation, snuffing out the remains of the fire. Instead of heading through the woods as he once had intended, he turned his back to the south, looking out over the horizon.

"...I'll see you all soon." He murmured quietly, a small smile on his face.

With one foot in front of the other, Laxus took his first steps towards redemption.


End file.
